Sennin (Original)
by Leyi
Summary: Los hermanos Momoiro hacen una excursión en el Monte Misen Hiroshima, Japon. Con el propósito de brindarle misa a la madre de ambos que allí murió. Al llegar a la cima la encuentran muy diferente a como la imaginaron y de pronto, la tierra se los traga. El mayor de los hermanos despierta primero y mientras busca al menor, se cruza con el famoso ermitaño de una leyenda local.


**1: Sennin. ¡El eremita un ser infrecuente e indescifrable!**

* * *

 **21 de Enero del 2015. Prefectura de Hiroshima, Región Chugoku al Oeste de Japón. Misen, la montaña más alta de la isla Itsukushima en Hatsukaichi, prefectura de Hiroshima.**

Lo que primero fue una llovizna la cual supondrían no tener que darle importancia, se habia convertido en una tormenta que arreciaba por todas partes. El porche de un viejo templo aparentemente desolado, fue el lugar escogido para refugiarse. Dos pares de ojos rojos el primero; grandes y saltones, el segundo; pequeños y cubiertos por lentes rectangulares de marco color arlequín, observaban a varios árboles no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Por las hojas verdes se deslizaban las gotas de lluvia, pequeñas, medianas, grandes, demasiadas grandes. La corriente calma parecía resentida por alguna desconocida razón, cuando azoto a las ramas. Algunas de ellas se abatieron de modo inmediato quedando diseminadas por varios lugares, inclusive cercas de un par de pies pertenecientes a los hermanos de ojos colorados.

Fue el menor, una niña de cabello corto y en punta caída, color celeste con sombra cerúlea, la que señalo una banca de madera a medio metro de ambos. Giro en su lugar y tiro con la mano la chaqueta perteneciente al conjunto deportivo de su hermano; el de su equipo de futbol favorito extranjero, rojo y blanco, su apariencia; era de cabellos rubios con reflejo ambar en punta caída. Sin decir nada más cogió su pequeña y delicada mano, encaminándose hacia el objeto señalado. Habiéndose sentado, no tuvieron más que esperar a que la tempestad cesara. Una vez seguros de que el cielo fuera adornado por un hermoso cielo color cian y motas blancas, con el sol brillando antes de las nueve de la mañana (abertura del teleférico), podrían continuar su camino por el sendero que estaba a por lo menos cuatro metros. Ladera arriba se habia formado una escalera con piedras correctamente colocadas, de manera que todos pudieran subir y por supuesto bajar, sin pararse a pensar donde sería un buen lugar para colocar sus pies. Al final podrían dejar de parecer pobres mulas que madrugaron.

A medida que las únicas gotas que llegaban a tocar el suelo eran las que se deslizaban por las hojas de diferentes tipos de árboles, entre ellos el arce que el pueblo tenía como símbolo del mismo, el mayor de los hermanos ladeo la cabeza encontrándose con su adormecida hermana menor. Cuando poco antes sintió su cabeza apoyarse contra su brazo, habia imaginado que se quedó dormida, puesto que se encontraba tan feliz de realizar la excursión al monte Misen; una gran montaña, ubicada en la prefectura de Hiroshima, Japón, al punto de levantarse cuando la luz del dia no se habia colado por la lumbrera del hotel en el cual se hospedaron. Varios segundos después el sol pego de lleno en su cara y mientras hacía sombra con una de sus manos nívea, vio que el cielo tenía un celeste eléctrico fascinante y además, para más buenas noticias… tenían dos horas de ventaja hasta las nueve de la mañana, como fue mencionado anteriormente, era el horario en el cual se abría el teleférico para dejarlos lo suficientemente cerca de la cima.

—Cherīme—llamo con su voz masculina transformada en un suave tono. Agitó con delicadeza la cabeza cubierta de hebras en punta caída, celeste, con su antebrazo derecho, pero la de ojos rojos levemente se revolvió para balbucear algo que claramente, no entendió. —Mochi-sama y tú os perderán del paseo que planeamos desde hace meses y no olvides la misa—comento, volviendo a mover su brazo y recibiendo la abertura de los grandes y hermosos ojos de Cherīme, su hermana. Espero hasta que terminara de sobar los mismos, para recibir una respuesta.

—Onii-chan ¡Por qué me despiertas tan temprano!—protesto enfadada, mucho para una niña de solo diez años que podría bien tener una cara angelical (adornaba por rosadas pecas encima de la misma piel nívea de su hermano mayor) pero resultaba ser un mini demonio tan dulce que todos al verla pasar suspiraban con si vieran a un ángel. Siendo un poco de ambas cosas (claramente bipolaridad) llegaba a molestar no más que a su hermano mayor en ciertas ocasiones. Contrariamente a ello no dejaba de adorarla con todo su corazón.

Se puso de pie, sacudiendo su pollera morada y de rayas dobles azules al medio. En la parte superior y haciendo conjunto una camisa de igual color con cuello de marinera (ropa de su escuela, también con rayas dobles azules), llevaba una campera color coral y a la espalda, un morral rosa y pequeño. Más abajo zapatillas blancas como las de su hermano y medias del mismo color con franjas azules, trepadas hasta las rodillas. Su hermano mayor le dio tiempo suficiente para que no armara un berrinche, por haberle despertado, para darse cuenta de que no se encontraban en la casa ni el hotel sino rumbo a la cima, aun habiendo incluso parado de llover, bajo el porche del antiguo Dojo. Rodeado de estatuas de budas, cada uno con una expresión diferente.

— ¿Te diste cuenta?—pregunto, acogiendo una mirada de no poder contener la emoción, tanto asi que se lanzó a los brazos del más grande y clamaba ¡Estamos en el monte Misen, estamos en el monte Misen! claro que se le termino informando de que aun, debían subir la ladera a cuatro metros de trecho cuesta en alto. —Bien, antes de continuar veremos que tengamos todos lo previsto.

— ¡Sí!—de modo inmediato y sin que se le fuera dicho, se desmonto de la espalda la mochila rosa y pequeña, típica de niños. Deslizo el cierre a un lado y empleando de mesa el banco, comenzó a sacar una por una las cosas que guardaba y que al alba, empaco en el hospedaje. —Botella de agua—asintió con la cabeza, su hermano solo la observaba—botella de té—repitió lo anterior, el mayor continuaba con el ojo sobre la pequeña—cámara—lo mismo— ¡Mochi-sama!—grito, aún más contenta. —Por poco y me olvido de que quiere disfrutar del viaje—el otro iba a decirle que un sombrero no podía disfrutar de tal cosa, pero Cherīme no era como los otros niños… Tan solo se limitó a sonreír para sí y antes de vaciar su propia mochila, una grande y negra, vio como Cherīme cubría la mitad de su cabeza con un gorro del color del morral pequeño. Era ovalado y tenía una sonrisa de gato. Guiñaba uno de sus ojos y el otro, uno redondo y negro permanecía abierto.

—No parece faltar nada—ojeo una última vez su completo equipo de montañismo y agrego— bien, continuemos.

Fue entonces que al dar la vuelta, se topó… diría de frente pero era imposible. Tuvo que bajar la cabeza para ver a un anciano, media al menos media cabeza más que la niña. Reflejaba en un par de pequeños ojos negros con montículos de arrugas por abajo y arriba, disgusto… disgusto de ver a ambos hermanos. Tuvieron que dejarle pasar por entremedio, el blondo no soltó la mano de la peli-celeste en ningún momento y cuando quiso continuar su camino, noto que acaba de soltar con su pie la larga y cuidada barba gris del tercero. Le observo con un poco más de detalle, viendo que llevaba un Kimono color ocre tanto en la parte superior como en la inferior. La mano izquierda la apoyaba en un baston, improvisado con una no muy pesada rama que la tormenta habría hecho caer de algún pobre árbol.

—Disculpe, lo siento de verdad. No quería…—pero no pudo continuar, cuando el anciano dijo;

—No os preocupéis por mi importuna barba, pensándolo bien debería de cortarla—camino solo dos pasos, hasta colocarse junto al banco que antes ocupaba con Cherīme y tras suspirar, continuo—adivino que planean llegar a la cima. Cada uno es libre de hacer lo que queráis en este mundo, salvo aquello que moleste o dañe a alguien, ya sea inocente o culpable. He de advertíos que sufrirán con el castigo de la muerte, si osan irrumpir su paz.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, más para la niña de la cual el de cabellos rubios noto que emanaba un poco de miedo. Sin querer pensó que además de la tormenta tan repentina, deberían de lidiar con un viejo loco de la montaña, remontando por casualidad a ciertos rumores que recorrían todo Hiroshima de punta a punta. Estos mencionaban un eremita, un sabio o ermitaño, como prefieran. Según decían tenía más de mil años y, castigaba al humano corriente que osara llegar a la cima, razón que explicaba el deterioro del templo que en algún momento era muy visitado por los locales y turistas. Los que mencionaban el Monte Misen, solo lo hacía para murmurar cerca de turistas sobre el tal Eremita.

—Tenemos prisa para retornar por causa de— con el sincero respecto— una tonta superstición. De lo único de lo cual me puedo quejar de Hiroshima, es que por todos los rincones solo hablan de "Sennin". Quisquilloso en verdad, Cherīme no tengas miedo que no va a pasar nada.

De nueva cuenta le fue imposible continuar su camino, cuando escucho la voz del anciano. —Somos cuatro generaciones de ancianos, que desde tiempos remotos vigilamos quien sube al monte. Hace veinte años un grupo de humanos se hizo cargo del templo, poco antes de mi llegada. Paseaban cuesta arriba y cuesta abajo, aun prevenidos por mi antecesor del ermitaño, poco antes de morir. Se trataba de una pareja, ella sufrió un "accidente" en la cima dejando a su marido con un bebe y un niño… escuche su nombre, Ruto—sus ojos se abrieron como platos, el anciano acababa de decir su nombre, preguntándose si era una casualidad y entonces una voz interior le dijo, tu Madre fue quien murió tristemente en la cima.

Rūto se dio la vuelta junto a Cherīme, a quien le sujetaba más fuerte que otras veces la mano. Miro varios segundos en silencio al anciano, atreviéndose al final a abrir la boca para preguntarle al respecto.

— ¿Cómo es que usted?

—Puedo entender que quieran venir a desearle un feliz cumpleaños en el lugar que ella partió. Pero como he dicho, fue un "accidente" ¿Entiendes?

—Claro que fue, fue un Accidente no un "accidente". Sufría de alta presión, pero no estaba enterada de ello. Insinúa que ¿Fue el ermitaño?—con un suave pestañeo asevero su pregunta como acertada.

—Luego de enterarme de ello, vine aquí jurando frente a una estatua sagrada del eremita que jamás pasaría de la cuesta y me encargaría hasta mi fin de evitar que alguien más lo hiciera. "Sennin" escuda la naturaleza, él es ermitaño y uno con ella por la eternidad.

Rūto no respondió. Echo una última mirada al viejo y completamente desagradado, increyente del misántropo que habitaba según el anciano, cada rincón de Hiroshima y una recitación China: "Ermitaño sagrado que vive en la montaña, de poderes mágicos, como volar cuando asi lo apetezca y poseedor de una extrema longevidad." Cruzo rápidamente los cuatros metros que le apartaban de la escalinata de piedra y subió cuesta arriba junto a la niña de grandes ojos colorados.

El 21 de Enero era el cumpleaños de su Madre, Cherīme no recordaba nada ella como él. Muy pocas veces la mencionaba, esperando que la niña se le adelantara. Fue entonces como terminaron en Hiroshima, el tío de ambos le permitió viajar en tren hacia Miyashima, desde allí hacia Hiroshima y entonces llegaron al monte Misen para conmemorar el cumpleaños de su Madre en la cima, ya sea de paso hacer una excursión. Todo habia sido planeado por la de cabello en punta caída celeste y no podía decirle que no. Sabía que tipo de lugar era arriba, estaba al tanto de que se trataba del lugar donde su Madre les dejo por un accidente, no un "accidente", ya que no estaba enterada de su alta presión y le tomó por sorpresa, doce años antes.

Demoraron siete minutos en subir las escalinatas, que se volvían más tediosas a medida que avanzaban. Como Rūto era un experto y ya habia escalado otras montañas pudo soportar más que la pequeña, siendo que por la mitad la cargo. Al cabo de los siete minutos, donde sus zapatillas de alta calidad impermeable con suela antideslizante, se posaron en el último escalón de piedra, Cherīme chillo de alegría. Giro para mirar donde ella lo hacía y vio un mono, típicos de la zona; Un Macaco revestido de un tupido y lanoso manto de pelo pardo. Grisáceo en todo el cuerpo, a excepción de las popas, cara y palma de las manos asi como pies. Esos lugares reunían cuantiosos vasos sanguíneos con el fin de mantener el calor, lo que existía era un característico color rojo, principalmente en la cara. A lo último la cola de unos doce centímetros, difícil de ver por lo crecido de su pelaje a causa del invierno.

— ¿Qué es Cherīme?—interrogo, sabía que habia estado estudiante diferentes tipos de monos.

—Mide casi cien centímetros, es un macho—Rūto permitió que bajara de sus brazos y con cuidado de no espantar al Macaco, posiciono su cámara digital para sacarle fotos poco después el animal se retiró.

—Eres muy buena con esto, yo no lo hubiera recordado—le sonrió. —Todavía nos queda tiempo, tenemos mucha ventaja sobre el horario asi que…—el vio otra cosa y no supondría nada bueno, luego de tanto viaje. La entrada al teleférico parecía clausurada, como si hacía mucho tiempo nadie le visitara y tenía un cartel que decía "Cerrado". Solamente aquella palabra que le resulto tan indignante, como se auto—recordó; tanto como el famoso "Sennin" y el viejo de antes.

— ¡Que haremos ahora onii-chan! ¡Es injusto, caminamos tanto!

— ¿¡Como dices!? Recuerda que hace un momento, no fue la única vez que te cargue, demonio en miniatura—ambos hermanos comenzaron a sacarse chispas, pero eso disipo de pronto cuando Rūto cargo de nueva cuenta a Cherīme y se dirigió hacia la próxima cuesta arriba, esta iba directo a la cima.

— ¡Bájame, onii-chan!

—Ni el ermitaño, ni el viejo y menos que menos este tonto teleférico, nos harán rendirnos. Llegaremos a la cima, cueste lo que cueste y estate quieta o vivirás con los Macacos.

—Sería mucho mejor que con un primate de primera—la peli-celeste inflo los mofletes, pero su onii-chan no la bajo.

Transcurrió una hora eterna, pasando por un riachuelo donde una que otra vez reposaban pajaritos, fuera del agua paseaban insectos. La sorpresa mayor, era un Ciervo; de pelaje rojizo y el vientre del mismo color, un poco más claro, de cuernos desarrollados y manchas blancas por todo el cuerpo. Se habia detenido un momento a beber agua a sus anchas, restándoles la menor importancia. Cherīme le saco foto a todo lo que apareciera y al cabo de media hora, se toparon con una vista realmente increíble; como montañas a lo lejos, entre tonos grises y azules de nubes. Claramente no se salvó de la pequeña.

Al mirar al frente un viejo letrero indicaba la pronta y más ansiada llegada a la cima. Dejaron pasar por alto el hecho de que nadie bajara o que les acompañara subiendo. Como anteriormente la dejo en el suelo, cansado de cargarla. Juntos tomaron agua y solo siguieron unos cuantos pasos. Sus pies, ambos cubiertos por zapatillas deportivas se detuvieron y observaron. A lo lejos habia un mirador con estructura de hierro oxidada, a Rūto le recordó por lo abandonado que estaba al teleférico. Comenzó a preguntarse qué pasaba, pensó en lo dicho por el viejo, entre muchas cosas y tras sacudir su cabeza, se volvió hacia Cherīme;

Al igual que el mayor, parecía decepcionada, sus grandes ojos colorados viajaban desde el abandonado mirador, hacia los restos de lo que sería en su momento un viejo árbol; un tronco de medio metro de alto, con raíces secas que sobresalían. Tan secas como la tierra que pisaban. Ella también volteo a verse con su hermano, pero prefirieron el silencio y temerosos siguieron caminando. Rūto creyó sentirlo, pero no estaba tan seguro. Breves instantes la tierra tembló, logrando que se detuvieran y volvieran a observar en silencio. Otro sismo casi les hizo caer y sin tiempo a huir, sin tiempo a que se tomaran de las manos el temblor fue más fuerte.

— ¡Cherīme!

— ¡Rūto!

Apenas sus dedos rozaron cuando la tierra se derrumbó, arrastrándolos única y exclusivamente a los hermanos Momoiro. Las propias manos de Rūto se cerraron poco después, en una superficie de un felpudo-o eso creyó- áspero y húmedo. Sus medianos ojos rojos se abrieron, viendo que se trataba no de una alfombrilla sino que de césped, grueso y a sus fosas nasales llego el olor a la tierra mojada que le daba cierta frescura. Tenía la vista nublada y apenas distinguía sombras. Como pudo quedo sentando sobre la hierba y tanteo cerca de sus pies ubicando allí su par de lentes rectangulares de marco arlequín.

Lo primero que vio fue la persona de pie, que le examinaba con ojos medianos de forma indescriptibles; uno azul zafiro y el otro naranja. Rūto parecía como una especie rara. ¿Sería por la ropa deportiva de su equipo de futbol preferido? uno de Argentina que se llamaba Ribā Purēto (River Plate: Rio de Plata), cuyos colores eran los de su adoración, el rojo y blanco. La banda alrededor de su frente de una tela fina verde. Tal vez por los aretes de sus orejas, hilos de metal que caían con triángulos en la punta invertida; el primero se extendía hasta un centímetro de largo junto a un segundo en la oreja derecha, de apenas tres centímetros. Los dos restantes en la izquierda; de seis y ocho de extenso.

Penso que debería de mirarse a un espejo. Cabello rosa ondeando todos al mismo lado. ¿Orejas puntiagudas? ¡Como creía! Sus ojos, la piel de un siena pálido. Más aun lo que parecían ser dos troncos de árboles, naciendo desde los costados de su boca y que se extendía como ramas hasta perderse en su frente y a hacia los lados por sus mejillas, perdiéndose en sus extrañas orejas. Eso no era todo, la camisa tradicional china que usaban en el Kung-fu, esta de un azul marino ¿Formaba parte de su imaginación pensar que reflejaba al mar de noche? Y ¿Al mar de dia en los bordes de la prenda, junto al cinturón que eran del color aguamarino? Esa prenda se extendía hacia sus tobillos, con una abertura solo adelante y cuando el viento soplo, noto que los pantalones que llevaba eran asimismo aguamarinos y en los pies lucía un par de Getas; calzado tradicional Japonés, hechos a bases de raíces.

Retrocedió hacia atrás, no tenía miedo pero le traía mala espina aquel sujeto. Cuando se puso de pie sintió como si acabara de golpearse y además algo caliente que escurría por un costado de su cabeza. Las imágenes de lo que habia pasado antes de despertar comenzaron a llegar y sus pensamientos giraron en torno a alguien, a una sola persona; Cherīme. Movió sus ojos con desesperación, no comprendía donde estaba y temía que le haya sucedido lo peor a la de ojos grandes… cuando la vio reposada a lo lejos, contra un majestuoso árbol de Sakura. Su tronco se ensanchaba a por lo menos seis metros de alto y tres de ancho, era de color Borgoña. Las ramas terminaban en un siena un poco más oscuro que el de la piel del extraño, plagadas de hojas uniformes rosadas. Tenía por fuera las raíces y colgaban de él, extraños frutos de todos los tamaños, verdes.

Acabando de sacudir el polvo de sus prendas y decidido a ir para ver con más detenimiento a su pequeña hermana, su camino se vio obstruido por el que ahora que lo pensaba, parecía ser un árbol más que un humano, el raro de cabello rosado. Frunció el ceño ante su intromisión y sin decir nada, intento de nuevo avanzar, adivinaran que habia sido otra vez inútil.

— ¿Qué te traes?—inquirió, lo más amablemente posible. —Apártate y déjame pasar. —Cambio miradas con el de piel siena pálido.

—Mantendré mis ojos en ti y la niña, los humanos tienen prohibido poner un pie en la cima del Monte Senmin. Tienes permiso de ir hacia ella, luego les escoltare hacia la corte—sin más se hizo aun lado. Rūto paso por el, girando solo un momento y preguntándose ¿Si estaba loco? Y ¿Monte Senmin? ¿Enserio?

Pasado un metro, pudo arrodillarse frente a Cherīme. Ella no parecía herida y despertó de inmediato cuando la movió. Traía su mochila cargada al hombro y el sombrero de Mochi en la cabeza, aunque algo sucio. Lo miro con curiosidad, ella recordó como el mayor lo sucedido anteriormente. La tierra que se desplomo bajo sus pies y les arrastro. Ambos se preguntaban ¿En dónde estaban y quien era en verdad el que les observaba? ¿Un loco o-como se le ocurrió a Rūto-el nieto del viejo del templo? que según su criterio habían organizado una puesta en escena, siendo que eran turistas. Por qué ahora que lo pensaban "Monte Senmin" sonaba como "Sennin" y entonces, tuvo la idea de que el nieto del veterano se disfrazaba como tal como parte de la atracción turística.

Llego a enojarse por armar tanto teatro, incluso el de mover la tierra haciéndolo parecer como un sismo y además, trasladarles a una cima completamente distinta… Detuvo todo lo que se le ocurría, lo que viajaba por su mente buscando una explicación. Noto que el lugar era la cima del Monte Misen, exactamente la misma a excepción de unos detalles; como el mirador, una estructura de madera marrón, ya no la de metal oxidada y abandonada. La tierra recubierta por una capa de césped, dejando de lado la tierra muerta. Para más sorpresas, cuatro puentes colgantes ubicados en los puntos cardinales, uno de ellos detrás del colosal árbol de Cerezo y alrededor, todo tipo de plantas de bajo tamaño. Por lo último el inalcanzable cielo tan celeste como la cabellera de su hermana.

— ¡Cherīme quédate detrás de mí, no te muevas de ahí!—exclamo. — ¿¡Tu quien eres!?—el peli—rosado se sonrió, cruzando los brazos como si acabara de preguntarle lo obvio. — ¡Ultima oportunidad!—Rūto adopto una pose conocida para el otro. Si algo podía haberse omitido hasta entonces era que Rūto practicaba hacia años karate y mantenía una posición de espera conocida como Heisoku Daichi; pies juntos. El peso estaba repartido cincuenta y cincuenta en cada pie. Se mantenía a la espera y parecía verse ridículo.

— ¡Entonces que, vas a golpearme, un humano intruso quiere golpearme a mí!

Le desafío, sacando de su cinturón algo que antes no vio: una vara de bambú de cinco centímetros que pronto creció a veinte y con que el de pelo rosado lo tomara de ambos extremos y tirara, alcanzo los cuarenta. Fue esa la señal para que Rūto adoptara el Tsuki-Waza: un ataque directo. Mano en puño, con pierna y pie adelante, la otra atrás también en puño, con pie y pierna. Desgraciadamente el de ojos con heterocromía quedo a medio metro y sonrió. Rūto no se quedó por mucho atrás y repitió el mismo ataque cuando le alcanzo, pero el puño dio en la caña de bambú que maldijo por lo bajo. Habia esperado que se partiera con su fuerza, antes lo habia echo.

Cherīme por su parte los veía ir venir por toda la bella extensión del monte, pronto comenzó a vitorear a su hermano mayor y entonces se dio, este alcanzo al extraño sujeto con un movimiento distinto al empleado antes. El Mae Geri: patada frontal con la pierna adelante, tornando la pose de Tsuki-Waza. Fue su pierna que lo embistió en el abdomen derribándolo al suelo. Rūto hizo una reverencia y de forma engreída le dijo;

— ¡No hubiera querido llegar a esto, pero eso sacas por meterte conmigo y principalmente con Cherīme!—limpio el sudor de lo escasa piel expuesta de su frente y camino hacia la de ojos grandes y rojos, habia visto durante la pelea la cuesta abajo del monte. —Nos iremos Cherīme, puede volverse peligroso si aparecen más como el, no creo poder contra todos.

—Actúas modesto, y antes fuiste arrogante—reclamo ella, seria. —Me avergüenzas.

Rūto sonrió—vámonos demonio en frasco chico. ¿Me pregunto dónde estará mi mochila?—observo su alrededor, pero no la encontró más que en la mano del de piel color siena pálido.

— ¡Soy Sennin, el guardián del Monte Senmin, soy uno con la naturaleza y ustedes humanos tienen prohibido subir aquí! ¡Deje que me vencieras para tomarte por sorpresa, deberán de acompañarme a la corte de Kumokage o de lo contrario, no querrán verle a los ojos y morir!

— ¿Kumokage? (sombra de araña) —Rūto se echó a reír, llego a sujetarse el estómago. ¿Qué tan atemorizante podía ser una sombra? Aún más era una locura que cobrara vida y viniera a por ellos para asesinarlos. —Muy bien, si prometes no lastimarnos y volver a "dejarme ganar" iremos a la corte de la tal Kumokage.

—Onii-chan—Cherīme ya tiraba de su chaqueta. —Parece muy horripilante.

—No te preocupes, estarás conmigo—le susurro—piensa, las sombras no tienen vida más que la que nosotros le damos al caminar y proyectarlas—volvió a sonreírle. — ¿Cuál es el camino?—volteo a ver a Sennin.

—Oeste, quiero decir Este… permítanme—se paró frente al Cerezo y se llevó un dedo a la perilla, cerró los ojos y aguardaron algunos segundos hasta que bramo—NORTE—señalando hacia adelante con uno de sus dedos, la vista era tapada por el ancho tronco color borgoña. —El camino es por ahí al Norte tras Sakura, por el puente colgante se llega a la entrada al Valle Kodachi No Kumonosu, acompáñenme.

— ¿"Valle de la arboleda de telaraña…"?—Rūto se cercioró de haberlo pensado. Una voz en su interior le comenzaba a señalar que no tendría que vislumbrarlo como una farsa y por lo tanto, debería de cuidar que Cherīme no viera nada espeluznante como el nombre Kodachi Kumonosu; le hacía imaginarse muy bien lo que conocería y su hermana menor no presenciaría.

Se olvidó completamente de todo, incluso de algo tan tonto como que Sennin se negó a entregarle su mochila. Obligo por todos los medios a Cherīme (Sennin no sirvió para asustarla, parecía caerle bien) para que no viera a su alrededor. Tras cruzar el puente colgante de madera, similar a la del mirador pero de un marrón más claro, casi siena como la piel del eremita, se hizo sorpresivamente de noche. La vara de Bambú con la que Sennin batallo contra él, se trataba de una pipa, muy pequeña y que por arte de magia podía estirar tanto como quisiera. En su tamaño y forma normal, el de ojos con heterocromia hizo aparece fuego, que sirvió para encender un Chōchin (linterna de papel Japonesa o China; esta se trataba de una alargada en forma de tubo, de veinte centímetros de alto y diez de ancho, blanca y con bordes de caña.) Sennin la sostenía con su ya alargada pipa y su luz no hacía más que alumbrar lo que parecía ser la peor de sus pesadillas.

Lo primero que vio cuando la luz se hizo presente, fueron bonitas y redondas bolas de algodón, prendidas de la ramas de los árboles en esa extensión del camino. Supo al ver con más detenimiento, que antes habia hecho realmente bien en escuchar su interior. Lo que habia prendido de cada árbol que se extendía por todo el camino recorrido, no eran bolas de algodón sino que huevos seguramente cargados de diminutas arañas. —La luz les mantendrá alejadas de nosotros—oyó casi al inicio del camino decir a Sennin. A las arañas no les gustaba la luz, sus enemigos eran otras arañas y reptiles, preferían lugares frescos y oscuros. Nada como la cueva, que tenía sus paredes tapizadas de gruesas capaz de telaraña, juraría que habia visto a varias moverse e incluso pasar apresuradas por delante de los tres.

— ¿Falta mucho?—fue Sennin quien volteo a mirarlo esta vez y asintió con la cabeza. Entonces Rūto se preguntó cuánto más mantendría alejada del terror a Cherīme y cuanto el, soportaría la situación. Se preguntó si el eremita era tan valiente como lucia o trataba de quedar bien, luego de que le habia ganado en la mini batalla.

—Onii-chan, quiero bajar. No soy un bebe y además esta todo oscuro.

—Queda poco, no tienes por qué ver el lugar.

—Mi Maestra tampoco me dejo ver el lugar cuando era niño—sabía que se dirigía a su hermana y sin un motivo para interrumpirlo, siguió escuchando al ermitaño.—Mientras me cargaba y tapaba los ojos, dijo que recitara colores y si no recordaba alguno, que lo inventara. ¿Oíste del color sandia, niña?

— ¡Cherīme!—exclamo. —Grábatelo, ¡Cherīme!

—-Bien… Cherīme. ¿Quieres saberlo?

— ¿Cómo es el color sandia?

—Verde con rayas blancas. Empieza por ese y no mires, mantén los ojos cerrados.

—De acuerdo, pero tienes que ayudarme. Verde con rayas blancas…

—Rojo…

—Colorado…

—Celeste…

—Rosado…

—Verde—fue Rūto quien lo dijo—adelante, no se detengan…

— ¡Que tal Limón!—chillo Cherīme.

La lista de colores termino en el verde de rayas blancas, repitiéndose por segunda y última vez, cuando una luz brillante que provenía del final de Valle les deslumbro. Rūto observo un último camino, iluminado extrañamente por grandes y gruesas telarañas, que parecían tener brillantes o luces. Fuera lo que fuera era como si el sol les estuviera apuntando y no podía evitar pensar que era una postal hermosa. Llamo mucho su atención que no fuera una cueva y que para llegar al tramo final, la residencia de Kumokage, se tuviera que subir una escalera con forma de caracol, muy anchas, cuyas alfombras eran las mismas y gruesas (pero no brillantes) telarañas. ¿Qué sería lo que les esperaría realmente allí arriba? Ya no podía contener a Cherīme que se encontraba de pie, mirando asombrada el lugar y sin temor por ver las telas de arañas.

—Subamos, iré adelante.

—Suéltalo ¿Qué reside allí arriba?

—Eso realmente no importa, ya que veremos su sombra. Tenemos que estar ahí para recibirla.

—No subiremos, no después de lo que dejamos atrás.

—Tendría que reservármelo, pero no es mala y a menos que se nieguen a subir, la verán a los ojos. ¡Vamos!

— ¿Es una araña gigante?—ambos fijaron su vista en la de pelo celeste en punta caída. —Onii-chan, que miedoso eres—la vieron acercarse a la escalera y subir el primer escalón—adivino que atrás habían más tiernas arañas que no me permitieron ver—se habia cruzado de brazos, parecía enojada.

—Me sorprende que se lo tome asi, siendo tan pequeña—pensó Rūto. —Quería protegerte, solamente eso deseaba. ¿Estas segura de querer subir?—la niña tomo su gorro Mochi con ambas manos e inclino la cabeza a un lado, cerrando su ojo derecho y sonriendo. Era prácticamente la misma expresión del guiñado de ojo de su sombrero.

Sin agregar nada más, subieron por la larga escalera con forma de espiral. Cuanto más alto se encontraban, Rūto notaba que más brillante el lugar era. No supo cuánto, pero habían demorado en ascender hasta llegar a un salón circular y muy ancho, completamente blanco y cubierto por la misma telaraña de abajo. Justo al frente se encontró con una gran arco y tras lo que era un biombo níveo distinguían la sombras de más escalones, que sabía no subirían y que por ahí, bajaría algo realmente temible.

—Estamos aquí—dijo Sennin, con la voz suave, emitiendo el menos ruido posible. Él blondo tomo los hombros de la peli-celeste con fuerza, haciéndola para atrás solo dos pasos, cuando sus ojos se centraron en lo que el biombo reflejaba. Los escalones eran divididos por sombras casi rectas, que bajaron emitiendo fuertes pisadas de arrastre hasta el último escalón deteniéndose. Rūto suspiro, agradecido no tener que ver al monstruo. No importaba si fuera un truco-dándose el caso de verlo-o la más loca realidad… era mejor no tener que conocerlo.

Pasaron segundos de una gran expectativa, cuando el ermitaño volvió a hablar, temeroso—Traje dos humanos que irrumpieron en el monte para el juicio… Kumokage-Sama—fue lo último que dijo, torciendo los dientes.

Aguardaron varios segundos y lo escucho o más bien podría decirse que la escucho, hablar con una voz lejos de ser lúgubre, sino amable y suave, maternal, sabía que era un araña mujer. —Bien por ti, el ser asi de responsable. —Creyó por un momento que se daría a conocer, pero solo vio que el ángulo de la sombra de lo que claramente eran sus patas, cambio. —Hace tanto desde que no veo humanos y tal parece que vienen de una región más desarrollada. No es propio de mí alegrarme dada la reciente quebrantada ley del Monte del Ermitaño, pero se dé buena fuente que no sabía nada acerca de ello. Mas hasta el momento, jamás deje de condenarlos, por lo que recibirán su castigo. Mis hijas e hijos me informaron de su llegada, por lo que mientras tanto me tome el tiempo de pensar la sentencia y he decidido que…

Pero no pudo continuar, miles, de todos los tamaños de arañas posibles, asi como de colores y razas, irrumpieron en el salón circular. Subían por la escalera, por las paredes de huecos casi imperceptibles, Rūto temió pero se disipo el miedo rápidamente cuando escucho la dulce voz de Kumokage. Habia pensado, hasta oírle, que serían él y Cherīme comidos por sus hijas e hijos allí presentes. Todas, excepto la única gigante y denominada por Sennin juez Kumokage, hablaban con lo que parecían el castañar de colmillos. La Madre de todas emitió el mismo sonido que fue tan fuerte para hacer eco y llamar asi al silencio.

—Las he escuchados hijas e hijos míos, es realmente terrible lo que sucedió. Agradezco la pronta comunicación. Pueden las más valientes encargarse de decir a sus majestades que enviare dos viajeros a recuperarlas cuanto antes. —Asi como llegaron, se retiraron.

—Disculpe—Sennin volvió a torcer lo dientes— ¿Qué fue lo que se robaron?—pregunto, aparentemente preocupado.

—Las ocho llaves de las dos puertas—comunico—, esta situación ha hecho que reconsidere mi castigo. ¡Escuchadme humanos, irán a recuperarlas del ladrón que oso irrumpir en el pantano y las cuevas subterráneas, asi como la cima del Monte Senmin!

—Me parece perfecto—el eremita sonrió, parecía mas relajado que antes y acababa de cruzar sus brazos.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Es cierto? Nosotros iremos, es una locura.

—Es la sentencia final, no acepto objeciones—su voz se volvió completamente seria y cuando las patas comenzaron a desaparecer, Rūto avanzo dejando a Cherīme detrás y protesto.

— ¡No pondré a mi hermana pequeña a tal payasada, a esa locura!—todo el miedo se alejó, aun cuando las sombras de las patas casi rectas aparecieron y se volvían más grandes, aun cuando al volverse más grandes más se escuchaban los pasos arrastrados bajar los escalones… y retrocedió resguardando a Cherīme cuando la vio, emerger por en medio del biombo, que era tonto darse cuenta en ese momento que se encontraba excepcionalmente tejido con la telaraña.

— ¡Woooow!—la pequeña sin temor alguno exclamo, acercándose a la gran araña de al menos cinco metros de alto y de ancho. Negra de ocho patas y seis ojos de los cuales dos mantenían cerrados. Además de un par de colmillos color marfil a cada extremo de su boca.

— ¡Cherīme detrás de mí!

— ¿Enserio tienes tanto miedo Onii-chan? Falta que tiembles como Sennin.

—Es el segundo niño que conozco y no tiembla ante mi presencia, no como tu Sennin.

—E-Eso no es cierto.

—Escucha, Rūto —trago duro—Sennin les acompañara y se encargara de hacerlos cumplir con el objetivo, regresando sanos y salvos. Se cerciorara de que no mueran asi él deba morir.

—¡No puedes decretar eso!

— ¿Tú también piensas renegar de mis órdenes?—se volteó hacia él, entrecerrando los demás ojos.

—Yo…

—Como creí. Bien, irán a los alrededores del pantano y las cuevas subterráneas para buscar pistas del ladrón, estoy segura que le guiaran hacia él. Una última cosa Rūto, si acaso quisiera hacerles daño, no tendría dos de mis ojos cerrados. Nadie escapa de la muerte si les miro con ellos.

Kumokage dio un salto estruendoso hacia las escaleras de frente y su sombra precariamente reflejada por el biombo desapareció instantáneamente. Sennin se quejó todo el camino, Cherīme ya no quería que le evitaran ver el Valle Kodachi No Kumonosu. Se asombraba con cada araña vista, desde la más pequeña hasta la más grande e intento sacarle fotos a los huevos de estas que colgaban de los arboles e incluso a cada araña, las nombraba por su color. Cuando llegaron al puente colgante, vio que Sennin montaba con sus pies la vara de bambú que flotaba misteriosamente a cinco centímetros del suelo… ¿Podrían estar acaso metidos en la más fantasiosa realidad o en la más tediosa pesadilla?

—Ire a descansar, no intenten escapar. Volveré al amanecer.

— ¿¡Como dices!?—Sennin bostezo y se llevó los brazos detrás de la espalda, camino hacia el Cerezo y desapareció. — ¡No te desaparezcas, vuelve inútil!

—No volverá y no me parece que fuese inútil.

—Si es un inútil, ni siquiera sabe pelear. ¡Si es un ermitaño de más de mil años, debería de haberme ganado pero no lo hizo!

—Te deje ganar por lastima—al girar noto que habia reaparecido. —Por favor, no hagas ruido humano y deja dormir—echo otro bostezo pero Rūto no dejo que se fuera.

—No necesito que me tenga lastima un idiota, pelea enserio—sonrió y se puso en guardia— ¡Dame tu mejor golpe!—al ver que Sennin se quedó de pie, mirándolo curioso avanzo hacia él y fue demasiado fácil derribarlo con el Mae Geri: patada frontal con la pierna adelante, tornando la pose de Tsuki-Waza. —Ya deja de tenerme lastima…

Rūto fue amable y extendió su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, pero Sennin se la rechazo. —Yo no quiero que un humano me tenga lastima y mucho menos, quiero la ayuda de un humano…

—Hombres…—oyeron susurra a Cherīme.

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo 2: Karasu ¡El augurio de la muerte se bate frente a sus ojos!**


End file.
